The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scoparia, botanically known as Scoparia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Suntutubu’.
The new Scoparia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Scoparia cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Scoparia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2004, in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan, of a proprietary selection of Scoparia sp. identified as code number SCWB4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scoparia sp. identified as code number SCWB6, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scoparia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scoparia by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Scoparia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.